The Story Of Max!
by ShadowSparx
Summary: This is the story of Max and his best friend Riley's great adventure through Hoenn. Better summery inside. Rated T to be safe. Max/OC.
1. The start of a great adventure!

**Title: The story of Max!**

**A/N: Hiia all been away for a while and decided to scrap my other stories and start of a clean sheet. Just like to say sorry for those who acctually read my previous stories but i just got bored and had nothing to write about them so thats the reason im doing this, for me and well kinda for you :).**

**Summery: Remember Max, May's smart little brother. Well this is the telling of his journey going through Hoenn with his best friend Riley to compete in the Hoenn league. He will meet new friends and make rivals. He will come accross challenges that he and his firneds must conquor together. Will he find his dream...read on to find out.**

**Rating: T for now but may go up for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any part of the franchise. If i did i would acctually make Ash grow up.**

**Chapter 1: The start of a great adventure!**

"Maxi...Maxi...Maxi, come on, were going to be late" came a sweet little voice. Max rose out of bed to see his best friend Riley sitting on his bed. He was wearing a red and black stripy beanie hat covering his bright, obviously dyed orange hair that came to just past his ears. He was also wearing a red unbuttoned shirt over a red and black long sleeved stripy t-shirt, black skinny jeans and crimson coloured high tops.

His bright blue eyes were surrounded by black eye makeup witch really brough out his pale skin. "Riley...what are you doing here?" Max asked. His hair was still torquois but was short and spiky now. "Well Caroline let me up, she said to come wake ya" Riley returned, "Dont call her that, shes mum to me" Max returned laughing a little.

"Well come on, gets dressed, todays the day to start our journey, remember" Riley returned. Max's eyes widened as he shot out of bed and straight into the bathroom leaving Riley there smiling.

xXx

Moments passed and Max returned from the bathroom in a long sleeved green t-shirt under a brown cardigan. Long baggy black jeans and a pair of black and green high tops. He walked into his room and could see that Riley was gone so he shot down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning mum...where's dad?" he asked looking around, "He's at the gym, he will be back soon, come sit and have your breakfast" Caroline replied.

Max smiled and walked over to sit next to Riley. "Oh yeah, happy birthday Maxi" said Riley giving his best friend a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Max and Riley became close friends after he left Ash, Brock and May when he was in trouble with some Zigzagoon when Max was 8, Riley took care of them with his Shuppet and they have been friends ever since. Riley is 12 and Max only turned 10 today and he promised he would wait for Max to turn 10 before he left as they wanted to travle together.

"Allright Maxi...here you go" said Riley pulling out a box wrapped in blue and green wrapping paper. Max looked at it and started tearing away at the paper like there was no tommorow and when finnaly open he ripped open a box that lay inside to reveal and green and blue Poke'gear. "Wow!, Riley...how...when...thanks" Max shouted while pouncing on his best friend.

"Allright Max, come on give him room to breath" said Caroline pulling him oif Riley, "Thanks Caro...mum" Riley said looking at Max's face when he almost said Caroline. "Its allright, now you two come on, lets get going, you dont want to be late for your own meeting with destiny" Caroline said while passing Max his packed bag.

xXx

Max, Riley and Caroline were now outside Norman's gym. They walked in and was greeted by his father and a couple of workers. Norman was remoddleing the gym to make it bigger for more battle space. "Hi guy's, come over here" Norman shouted from accros the gym so they all walked over.

Once they reached Norman he was holding a red and white sphear known as a pokeball and a green device in his hand known as a pokedex "Here you go son" he said handing Max the pokeball and pokedex, "This is a new pokemon i previously caught and well i wanted to give it you for your starter and the pokedex there is my old one, it was a bit run down so professor Birch fixed it up and so im giving it to you" Norman carried on but Max wasnt paying attention, he was just staring at the pokeball.

"Well...send it out" Riley said nudging Max, "Yeh come on dear, lets see who you got" Caroline carried on. Max looked at them then smiled, "Okay...come on out" he said while throwing the pokeball in the air. A beam of red energy shot out from the center and materialised into a small fox type pokemon, "Eev, Eevee" it said looking around, taking in its surroundings then saw Max and ran up to him and nuzzled his leg.

"Oh my god...thankyou dad, i love it" Max said giving his dad a hug, "Wait let me check its data". Max opened his green pokedex and pointed it toward Eevee.

**"****EEVEE has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various STONES causes this POKéMON to evolve" **The pokedex said in a feminine voice,** "Moves known are Tackle, Sand attack, Quick attack"**

Max looked at the pokemon in front of him and then at the pokedex, "Dad, why's this a different colour?" he asked. "This Eevee is very rare as it is a shiny one" Norman replied. Instead of brown and cream fure it was a silver like coloured, "Wow, my first pokemon and its a shiny, thats so cool" Max said jumping up and down.

Riley looked over at Max, "Well come on then Max, if we want to get to at least Petalburg woods before sun down we better get going", "Allright, lets go then" Max replied, "come on up Eevee" Max said holding his arm out, Eevee jumped on his arma nd ran up to rest on his shoulders, "Goodbye mum, goodbye dad" Max said, "Goodbye Caroline, goodbye Norman" Riley shouted while getting a punch of Max.

xXx

Max and Riley made it to the exit of Petalburg and took there first steps into there adventure together.

**Next time!**

Max and Riley get lost in Petalburg woods where they find a mysterious girl with two ice pokemon. She challenges Max to a battle which Max accepts. Who will win? Keep reading.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter. Short chapter i know but i hope you all enjoyed it and please remember R&R!**


	2. Lost In The Woods!

**Title: The Story Of Max!**

**A/N: Hiia all, back for chapter two now! Its going to be a long chapter so get ready for chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Lost In The Woods!**

"Eevee use Tackle" shouted Max. "Eevee!" Eevee went running towards a little red worm pokemon and collided with it. "Wurmple" the worm squealed as it flew through the air and when it landed it was KO'd.

"Yes we did it Eevee now time to cath it, pokeball go" shouted Max throwing a red and white sphear at the worm. A red light shot out and dragged the worm in. It shoot a couple of times but then made a ding noise symbolising the capture. Max walked over with Eevee and picked it up, "Way to go Max" shouted Riley who was sitting on the grass with his shuppet out, "Shup, shupet" the ghost pokemon shouted.

Max turned around to Riley and smiled, "Thanks" he said before shouting, "Come on out Wurmple" and in a flash of a light a small red worm with a yellow horn was standing there, "Wurm-ple" is said while looking around. It turned its head and saw Eevee standing there so it tackled it. "Eeveeeee" Eevee shouted, "Hey dont do that" Max said while picking up the Wurmple. Wurmple made himself look all sweet and innocent so Max put him back down.

Max pulled out his pokedex and scanned Wurmple.

**"Wurmple. ****Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes." **the pokedex said, **"Moves known are Tackle, String shot, Poison sting and Bug bite"**

"Awsome, now be nice to Eevee okay" Max said to Wurmple, who got a nod in reply. Wurmple walked up to Eevee then gave it a evil smile.

Riley returned Shuppet then walkled over to Max, "Hey we better get moxing if we wanna get to Petalburg woods before sun down", "allright...return Wurmple" Max said. Eevee ran up and jumped on his shoulder, "Lets go" Max said before marching of.

**(5 minutes later)**

They made it to Petalburg woods and were walking aimlesly not knowing where to go, "Hey Max, havnt you been through here before?" Riley asked sounding exausted, "Yeh but time does change things, the path we went on before is different now" Max replied, "Eev...eevee" Eevee said sound tired.

"How about we take a rest, it will give us time to do some training" Riley said, "Okay, but not to long, we need to get to Rustboro before sundown" Max replied. They all sat down and Max sent out Wurmple to enjoy the fresh air, "Wurm...ple" he said while stretching.

"Hey Max, wanna battle?" Riley asked, "Sure" Max said jumping up. They both found a little clearing then Eevee jumped in for battle and Riley sent out Shuppet.

"Allright girl, use Nigth Shade" Riley called. Shuppet lowered her head and shot a pruple and red beam out the horn that sat on her head. "allright Eevee dogde it then use Sand Attack" Max shouted. Eevee jumped out the way and kicked dirt into Shuppets eyes.

The now blinded Shuppet flew around not knwo where she is going, "Now Tackle it Eevee" Max shouted. "Ee...vee" Eevee ran and jumped in the air and smacked into Shuppet sending her flying into a tree then knocking her out.

Wurmple saw this then flew towards Eevee jelously and smack Eevee with his horn, "Eev...eeeeee" Eevee cried out in pain, "Wurmple, what was that for" Max asked while picking up Eevee, "Max, that Wurmple is one jealouse bug" Riley said while holding Shuppet, "Shuppet you okay" he asked his ghost friend, "Shu" it said before falling asleep. Riley returend her then walked over to Max.

"Here let me look at him" Riley said before picking up Wurmple. He was scanning Wurmple with his eyes before saying, "Yep, he is jealous, he had no reason to attack, he saw how easy Eevee tood down Shuppet and well got jealous" Riley said while petting Wurmple.

Max sighed, "Well, we will have to work on that wont we, thanks Riley your so smart" Max said making Riley turn red. Lookily Max wasnt looking. They both went over and sat under a tree. "Hey, im gonna catch some zez before we take of, wake me in half an hour" said Riley before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Max got up and returned Wurmple then took of. Eevee was left with Riley as he fell asleep. Max wondered for bit before finding a small lake. 'A lake, that wasnt here last time in came here' he thought. He went over and felt the water, it was perfect tempreture to swim in so he took of his clothes down to his boxor shorts and jumped in.

The water felt so refreshing it was like heaven, that was until a rock came out of no where and hit Max on the head. " Ouch" Max said while looking around for the culprit, but he could see anyone.

He swam to the edge and climbed out. Suddenly a gust of wind picked up and it started snowing. Max's now dripping body started stinging as the cold wind hit him. He rushed to his cloths and got dressed then looked around, 'Whats causing this wheather' he thought to himself.

He went to walk away but he felt something touch his shoulder. He looked around and could see a pokemon known as Froslass standing there. It was white and blue and had a purple face. It also had a red ribbon type thing going around its waist and a red horn type thing out of its back.

'What is a froslass doing in Hoenn Max though' but was caught of guard by something jumping on his back which caused him to fall over. He quickly turned around to see who pushed him and standing there was a girl, about his age. She had blond hair tied in a ponytail by a blue bow, icy blue eyes and pale. A white and blue long dress and knee high socked with black dolly shoes.

"Whats yor problem?" Max shouted at the girl, "my problem, your the one who was swimming in the lake, its forbidden to swim in the lake" she said. "What...your strange and im leaving" said Max before getting up to leave. "Some people never learn" she said to her Froslass before returning her.

He walked as fast as he could before reaching Riley who he saw was still asleep. The weather was back top normal now and Max woke Rileya nd Eevee up, "hey Riley come on were leaving" said Max. Riley stood up and yawned, "What, why?" he asked Max who looked frustrated, "I just met some girl and she and her Froslass attacked me" Max replied.

Riley looked at him for a minute before turninga round and grabbing his bag. Eevee heard the noise and woke up, he ran up to Max and jumped on his shoulder then they all took of.

**(10 minutes later)**

They were walking through the forest and again they were lost, "i think its this way" said Riley, "no im certain its this way" said Max. Eevee stood there in between them both and was confused on which way to go.

After minutes of arguing on which way to go Max listened to Riley and went his way. Moments leter a cload formed over them and it started to hail. "What, it was sunny life a minute ago and now look" said Riley, "Oh no...its that girl again" said Max while sighing.

"Well, lets go, we can find out why she attacked you" Riley said before taking a run deeper into the forest. Max sighed then followed him. They ran for about two minutes through the hail storm, getting pelted by hail. Eevee hid in Maxes jacket.

They came to a clearing and could see a small little tree type pokemon known as Snover. It had a white top half and a brown bottom half anf two arms that had green at the hand. It also had two brown feet and a green tail.

"Thats a Snover" shouted Riley, " And im gonna catch it, Shuppet, i need you" he shouted releasing his floating ghost type. The snover looked at Riley and looked ready for a battle.

"Allright Shuppet start of with Shadow Ball" Riley shouted. "Shuuuuuuupet" Shupet shouted while sending a dark ball of energy at Snover. The Shadow Ball hit Snover but it didnt look hurt.

"Snooooover" Snover shouted blowing out freezing cold wind, "That must be Icy Wind, Shuppet dodge it" said Riley. Shupet flew up and dodged it completley, "Now Shuppet use Night Shade".

Shuppet shot a red and purple beam out the tip of its horn and it flew towards Snover, Snover just stood there and took the hit. Riley gasped, "Wow this Snover is tough" Max said, Riley just nodded in aggreement but then out of no where came the girl from earlier.

She walked up to Snover and broughtout a pokeball. Snover smiled at her then got sucking into the red and white sphear. "What...so thats why is twas so strong" Riley said, "Shuppet come, on girl" Riley said before walking of but the girl stoped them.

"Max, i want to battle you" she said in a sweet little voice, "Erm, how do you know my name?" Max asked curiously, "i have been watching you" she said. Max got creeped out by this, "Well can i have you name?" he asked, "Sure, its Annalee", "Alrigth Annalee, i accept your challenge".

They both went on seperate sides of the field. "Go Wurmple" Max shouted. The girl giggled befroe throwing a pokeball in the air. Out came Froslass.

"Froslass ay, allright Wurmple start with String shot" Max shouted. "Wurmpleeeee" Wurmple shouted while shooting a sticky thread from its mouth. The String shot hit Froslass but all it dont was freeze then break of her, "Froslass, use Blizzard" Annalee said.

Froslass flew up the started to spin, "Quick Wurmple use Poison sting" Max shouted. wurmple's horn started to glow purple as it shot hundreds f little poison needles at the ice/ghost pokemon.

The poison stings hit Froslass and she suddenly flashes purple indicating that she has been poisoned. Froslass's energy was taken and she fell to the floor. She managed to get back up but every time she moved her power was drained from her body, "Wurmple, finnish this of with Bug Bite" Max shouted.

Wurmple ran towards Froslass and bit onto her. "Froslass, use Hypnosis" Annalee said. Froslass glown blue before Wurmple fell to the ground asleep. Max looked in surprise as the small red worm was fast asleep on the floor.

"Thankyou Max for this battle, we shall meet again" Annalee said. Suddenly a snow tornado came down onto Annalee and when it vannished, her and Froslass were gone, "Okay, that was creepy" Max said before picking up Wurmple and walking over to Riley.

"Hey nice battle" Riley said, "thanks, now can we get out of this forest before i die" Max said while laughing.

After walking for 20 minutes they finnaly made it out and could see Rustborow city down the hill, "Well lets go"

**Next Time:**

Max takes on the Rustborow gym and Riley catches a new pokemon. Will Max win and who is this new pokemon.


End file.
